Monochrome Kisses
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: A songfic inspired by recent events and the song Monochrome No Kiss.  Ryou BakuraXOC Kurapika and Leorio X OC. Don't like, Don't read.


**MONOCHROME KISSES**

**Songfic by: Kanamakia Tsunderene**

**DISCLAIMER: Kurapika: **_Kanamakia Tsunderene only owns Kanamakia, Miyako and Ayagi. And me sometimes, but that's a different story… Please enjoy this lovely songfic._

**Ryou: **_Oh dear, I hope this doesn't really happen…_

**Ayagi: **_Relax Ry-Ry, it's just a Songfic….Or is it?_

**Ryou: **_GAH! Don't go there, don't go there!_

**Bakura: **_Simple minded Hikari. Don't get your panties in a bunch over some girl's silly babbling._

**Ayagi: **_BAKURA! I'll kill you!_

**Bakura: **_I'd like to see you try…_

**Ayagi: **_*growls viciously*_

**-CENSORED-**

_-XX-XX-_

'_I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers…'_

Ryou leaned in towards Miyako. Her heart sped up and she felt those butterflies again. His hands cupped her face as it was set flush, but instead of backing away from him, like she had many times before, she leaned forward as well. Their lips brushed.

'_Through monochrome, the memory lingers….'_

Miyako froze, the memories that weren't hers fled back through her mind. She paused and pulled back from Ryou in a trance.

'_You and me, I see, a dream of blind destiny…'_

Kanamakia glanced at Kurapika, blinking back tears. The Kurta massacre wasn't the best thing to go home to.

'_And it's into your arms I'm melting….'_

Kurapika pulled back in surprise. His childhood friend had just collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Crying out for him never to leave her again. He stroked Kanamakia's long light blonde hair to calm her. Her tears stopped almost instantaneously as he told her he wouldn't leave her. Ever.

'_And it's the first time I've ever felt like this…'_

The girl froze, her blonde hair swirling around her in the wind as she turned to the blonde boy next to her. Her white teeth glistened in the sunlight making her smile seem even brighter. He smiled back and allowed her to take his hand as they walked along the sunny hillside.

'_You are the hand that's dealt me,'_

Suddenly, Miyako remembered her birth into this hosts body. The host she shared with Kanamakia. She had been in control of the host more often as of late. Kanamakia was now slowly fading into a small shadowed corner of the host. Kanamakia had been in control of the host for years before Miyako had entered the short brunette girl's body.

'_The temptress sealing my fate with a kiss…'_

Miyako pushed back the thoughts of rationality and attempted to kiss Ryou.

'_And in a flash, the stars align'_

Miyako's eyes flew back open and she jumped away from Ryou as Kanamakia's angry spirit thrashed about inside of her body. It suddenly became clear to her. Starting over wasn't going to make Kanamakia's love for Kurapika and Leorio stronger, It would destroy it. Miyako stood in silence, remembering the previous night.

'_I_ _search beyond the words, wanting the sign….'_

Miyako did three readings. Each turning up the same answers every time. Was there no way out of this besides the destruction of one of their souls? It didn't seem like it.

'_But lost inside your eyes, lies become clearer to see, they tell a different story…'_

Miyako understood now. She regained composure and stood straighter by Ryou again. She stopped herself from kissing him and just looked into those melted chocolate eyes of his. Smiling sadly, she saw Kurapika's eyes instead of Ryou's, knowing her fate.

'_So take the reins and don't let go, I want this fainted scar deep, for I know…'_

Miyako wanted to leave a deep impression, just a little piece of herself embedded into the host she shared with Kanamakia. Maybe then she would have a chance of returning. Without a body, with no brain, how else was she supposed to think about Ryou and her other friends?

'_In spite of every sign, praying this line to be true, the sun will rise without you…'_

Miyako let the tears roll down her cheeks as she walked into class the next day. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Melissa, and Ryou were there, asking the necessary questions to why her tears were falling. Miyako told them the truth, despite their not wanting to hear it. She swore she would miss them all… even Tea. Ryou asked to see her after class.

'_So here's another kiss, to tainted lips…'_

Ryou pushed Miyako passionately against the brick wall of the school, kissing her lips to the point of it hurting. Miyako kissed back, knowing this would be their last kiss. Or so she thought….

'_A toast to empty promise… With words you're pretending love is our ending…'_

"I'm going with you." Ryou stated clearly.

"But, how?" Miyako was lost. "Unless…?"

Ryou nodded. "I'm sure he would do it."

Miyako shook her head. "I won't let you do this for me."

"But… What will I do without you? I have no one to live for then!"

"Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Melissa, Tea…? What are they?" Miyako cried.

"Nothing compared to you! I won't be able to handle it! Please, let me come with you!"

"In this afterlife there is no love, no emotions! We won't even have bodies to think with. We'll just be masses of spiritual pressure until someone puts us to a solid Body!"

Ryou fell silent. "I'm not letting you do this alone."

Miyako turned away from him, not letting him see her tears. "Good-bye, Ryou…"

"I'll follow you there! I promise!"

'_We fall by the light of the moon…'_

Miyako's lifeless body fell to the ground, atop a moonlit hill. In another dimension, on the same hill, a Blonde girl would sit up slowly, blinking her cyan eyes for the first time in months.

_-XX-XX-_

FIN

Please NO Flames, I just typed this because it's on my mind a lot.

R+R please.

Song: Monochrome Kiss, Kuroshitsuji Opening.


End file.
